


Justice

by SticksStories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood and Gore, First Person, Gen, Gore, Mutilation, animal gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SticksStories/pseuds/SticksStories
Summary: An uncomfortable experience in the basement of a house.





	Justice

I looked away and tried to keep my breath steady through the slowing tears.

“It’s ok. I’m almost done.” he said, “Just hang on a little longer.”

I took a deep breath. My body hurt as my rib cage to stretch my skin over itself. Wherever my clothing was peeled back my skin burned like the air was poison. I dragged my fingernails on the wooden floor so they got caught on every imperfection. Anything to get distract myself from the sensation of the thread being pulling through me. Then I felt some tugging and some burning then

“All done.” he said in a long breath,

He walked over grabbed a bucket of water and dipped a cloth inside.

“We need to clean.”

The cloth barely touched my skin, but large cold droplets of water ran down arm making me take three quick breaths. Only the parts where my skin puckered up between the thread got wiped clean of blood and sweat. The water then pooled on my elbow then dripped onto the floor boards. The tickling of my skin became to much and I reached over to wipe the water of my

Slap.

He grabbed my wrist, his face locked in a look of concern. I hid my face and he moved his head in trying to look into my eyes. I couldn’t bear it. He let go of me and reached for my face. The calloused of his hands clung to my skin at every opportunity. He pulled my head down and kissed the top of my head. Then he put his arms under me and picked me up.

“Lets go to bed.” he said calmly.

He took us down the stair in a slow lumbering walk, throwing hip under him to accommodate his bad leg. We walked through door after door, with hallways that stretched forever, and stairwells with a million steps. Each place decorated with sheep and cows as if the smell didn’t waft in from every direction. He took me to the bed at the very bottom of the house and laid me down. He looked at me, searched for something. The light from the top of the stairs blotted out any detail in the room. His body bounced up and down before he turned around and went back up the stairs closing the door behind him and leaving me in the dark.

I let my hand drift out onto the bed, my finger reached something hard. I pulled back and huddled my arms to my chest clasping each other it keep them in place. My eyes adjusting to the darkness found a large black lump on the far side of the room. I could only guess at what it was. The light at the top of the stairs when off leaving me alone with only the mice in the floors for company. 

After a short time I reached back out into the bed, I couldn’t help myself, and found the hard spot. My fingers trace some sort of zig-zagging pattern until it ended. It seemed at though the fitted sheet was sown into the mattress. And the more I felt around the more stitch patterns I could find. X’s, broken up lines, arrows heads, all of them ending in a big messy knot.

I left my arm outstretched and started picking at a knot that laid under my fingers. The thread slowly became loose and I felt wetness. I sat up as best I could. Water was flowing down the stairs and had rose so high that it was soaking the mattress. My eyes shot to every part of the room. The black mass that was the floor sloshed against every corner of the room. Wild splashing came from the other side of the room and distressed animal was calling quietly. The black lump in the corner jerked and throbbed as it features morphed into place. Points like trident began to from of it large body. The middle point reached upwards while the two on the sides swayed up and down.

The door at the top of the stairs opened up illuminating the black murky water. Thrashing and moaning grew louder and louder until I couldn’t. My head felt like it was forced in the direction of the sound. Four short stumps, that protrude from a lumpy body, flailed above the water. The middle spike stuck right though its mass as it kept is suspended. Two horns jutted out of a head and large heavy blocks hung on each side. The sounds i could not identify became the screaming of a cow. 

It had been put on a pike that ran all the way up to the ceiling. Its eyes were blindfolded and it head was being used like a tipping scale. Thumping came down the stairs. I wretched to adjust my position, but my hands kept me in place. My fingers had gotten tangle up into the threads that peppered the sheets. I wiggle my hands trying to get my fingers free. I closed my eyes as the sloshing came closer, and ripped my fingers free taking the thread with it.

I woke up. The sheets were wet my arm burned throbbed and as fingers on my opposite hand were laced together.


End file.
